


"Encke?"

by gorey



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorey/pseuds/gorey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encke got in bed without any grand expectations for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Encke?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/gifts).



> I originally posted this on LJ back in November. Thanks to asocialconstruct for reminding me of its existance. xD

Encke got in bed without any grand expectations for the night.

  
  
He'd just assumed Keeler was crawling into bed to curl up and sleep, as usual, because they hadn't been doing much in the way intimacy, lately. Keeler was always too tired, Encke was always too busy, and they only seemed to meet up in their quarters - at ungodly hours.

  
So, when he felt a soft hand ghost down his arm, Encke very nearly jumped. It was something Keeler used do to back when they'd first been partnered together, when he wanted a little attention. The fighter couldn't remember the last time he'd felt that touch, so hesitant.

  
"Encke?" Keeler murmured.

  
Slowly the fighter rolled over, finding Keeler sitting on his knees. He'd drawn his hand back, smiling in an apologetic sort of way. "Were you asleep? I'm sorry."

  
"No," Encke stretched, eyes traveling down his navigator's form slowly. He wore an oversized shirt that Encke thought might have been his own, but he was in casual wear so infrequently now that it was hard to remember. It looked as though Keeler wore nothing else, and Encke already wanted to reach out and pull him down closer.

  
"Oh, good," Keeler bit his lip, looking like he wasn't sure what to say now. Encke waited.

  
The navigator looked down at the mattress. Funny, how he could still sometimes get so bashful even when he and Encke had already been close for years now. But that was sort of his own strange way of throwing off signals, and so Encke decided he'd make a move after all, or at least be a little encouraging.

  
"Come here," he said, reaching out. Keeler crawled forward and laid out on top of Encke lightly, sighing as Encke's big arms went around him.

  
They kissed slow and lazy, Keeler's knees sliding down into the mattress on either side of Encke. He coaxed Keeler's mouth open with his own, guided his hands up the naviagtor's legs to make him shiver.

  
He sat up then, deepening the kiss as Keeler wrapped his arms around his fighter. Encke began to unbutton the shirt, just a little, so he could push it off one of Keeler's shoulders and kiss the skin there, biting gently. His free hand slid down the blond's back, then further, finding his ass and squeezing it before finding his entrance.

  
Keeler tensed for a second as Encke pushed one finger in, as far as it would go, and curled it before pulling out and repeating.

  
"Nn," Keeler rocked himself slowly, head resting on Encke's shoulder, hands at his back gripping.

  
"You've gotta ask for more if you want it," the fighter told him, resisting the urge to grin. Keeler made a frustrated little sound, but it turned into a gasp as he felt Encke press another finger up against him.

  
"More, please," he moaned, and Encke obeyed. Soon he was full of three of the fighter's fingers, and Encke barely needed to move his hand, as Keeler did most of the work.

  
Keeler became a quivering mess within his fighter's hands, panting and mewling as Encke listened. He was growing increasingly hard, himself, with Keeler rocking on top of him, his ears full of pretty sounds. "You ready for me, baby?"

  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," Keeler begged, and Encke suddenly lifted him. He moved to get off the bed, carrying his surprised navigator with him. Encke pressed Keeler's back against the cool wall of their chamber, kissing him hard as he hooked his hands under the blond's legs for more support. He wanted to fuck Keeler hard and close, and this seemed right.

  
"You're gonna need to get me out," Encke said, as he ground his covered erection up against Keeler.

  
"Mmm," Keeler nibbled along Encke's jaw, reaching down between them though it took some adjusting for enough space to do so, and drew Encke out of his pajama bottoms. He licked his lips, giving his fighter a long stroke.

  
"Guide me in, that's right," Encke purred while Keeler did as he was told. His navigator was shivering again, anticipation there, and always just a hint of nervousness.

  
"Aah, fuck," Keeler hissed as Encke pushed inside, making the larger man grin. It was nice to have the neat and uniform head navigator in such a compromising situation, honestly; they really needed to do this more often. Keeler held onto Encke then, tight, as his fighter started to move.

  
Encke was always slow, at first, his movements deep and calculated as he barely drew back and then forward again. When Keeler would start to try and move with him, his fingers deep in Encke's skin, then the fighter would lose his control.

  
It was a familiar dance, but one that remained just as exciting every time.

  
  
Keeler's shirt was riding up the wall, and Encke could feel more of the blond's skin against his own. It was warm, slightly wet from perspiring; oh, it felt so good to have him close.

  
He pushed Keeler flush against the wall to keep from slamming him into it repeatedly, distantly hearing Keeler's cries and moans, almost drowned out by his own heavy pants and heartbeat.

  
It was over too fast, with Encke's pushes getting irregular and short, before he came hard. Keeler shook all over and did so too, a choked sobbing sound coming from the back of his throat.

  
Encke rested his forehead against Keeler's shoulder for a moment before sliding down to the floor, pulling his navigator close.

  
"Mmm, thank you," Keeler sighed when they'd caught their breath, tracing invisible patterns over Encke's chest.

  
"You're thanking  _me_?" Encke snorted. " _You_ initiated this."

  
Keeler blinked. "I was only going to ask if you minded me borrowing your shirt."


End file.
